


She was His Adoration(KilluaxFem!Gon)

by HonkivsKyouki



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Brought over from wattpad, F/M, Family Drama, Fem!Gon, Genderbend, Inspired by Music, Killugon - Freeform, OOCNESS may occur for good reasons, Romance, Spanish songs are the best inspirations, Thank you to LCDL, This might be a oneshot, Zoldyck Family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonkivsKyouki/pseuds/HonkivsKyouki
Summary: !!WARNING!! KilluaxFem!GonA lot could be said about those two, of how they came to be and how they were able to overcome any obstacle that stopped them in their tracks. To sum it up, she was his adoration and there was nothing he wouldn't do for her. So what else was there to do when once more an obstacle presented itself to them.(DISCLAIMER) All characters used belong to their rightful owner aside from any possible OC(S).
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	She was His Adoration(KilluaxFem!Gon)

**Author's Note:**

> (DISCLAIMER) All characters used belong to their rightful owner aside from any possible OC(S).  
> Thank you so much for giving this story a chance, it really means a lot to me!  
> More info regarding this story at the bottom, please be sure to check it out if you like ^^

One.

Two.

Three.

Where was the other? 

With the agility of a cat, he moved through one room and another. He wondered how he managed to let one escape when he was so focused on these four. 

His sapphire colored-eyes dashed from one little shadow to any that appeared out of whatever object or doorway that was close to where he stood. His keen hearing closely paid attention to the nighttime insects that sung their daily tunes, while the nearby owl hooted from his perched seat. 

Anything could give away where that little stray lamb had strayed to. 

The squeaking of nearby rats is all that was needed for him to find his little strayed lamb. 

All it took was a split second to finish him off with a single slash to his throat. The lamb laid foolishly on the ground, uncontrollably shaking and grasping out as if to see if that would help him from his known doom. 

How truly easy it was to end one's life. 

The shadow figured who had brought this man to his doom, carefully fished a box from the man's coat.

"You sure gave me hell," He passively remarked, putting the box in the satchel he wore."Though you and others won't be any more trouble for those other fools" 

On a single turn and he made his way out of the abandoned building that reeked of mold and whatever else people could dump here. 

'The wind sure was picking up more' the "shadow man" thought as he brought closer his coat. Good thing that he'll get a hot meal very soon, but first things first, this box had to be returned to its rightful "owner".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everything in this office would make an average person question the owner's mindset. Who would want to be surrounded by creepy looking statues of humans or those odd taxidermies that hung on the walls of the said office? 

In the middle of the room, sat a man probably not even near his late 20's. A book sat open in front of him while he carefully sipped from his porcelain cup that was adored by tiny little sparrows. 

He was brought out from his book when a thud resounded in his once quiet room. The glare he sent to the "intruder" would have made any other person look away in fright, but instead the "intruder" merely seated himself across from the other younger man as if to say that he owned this place. 

"Took you long enough," The younger man with slicked black hair remarked, setting his cup down and closing his now bookmarked book."Then again I should never underestimate a Zoldyck"

The other younger man, who was maybe even a few years younger than the other had to stop his scoff from coming out when he leaned back in his seat."I don't come here to chit chat. Just give me what was decided on" 

The black-haired male chuckled, standing from his seat and turning around to reach for a small envelope that sat behind him in the shelf that stood behind his office chair. 

"As agreed" He set the envelope in front of him and retook his seat, his hand delicately picking up his porcelain cup at the same time. One sip and he already regretted leaving it unattended for so long. 

The white-haired teen reached for the envelope and stood from his seat."Call if you need anything else taken care of"

"Oh, by the way, do tell your lovely wife I send my hellos" 

This seemed to trigger something in the teen because his left boot-wearing foot actually paused in mid-step. He glanced over his shoulder with a look that dripped nothing but the utmost disgust for the other man. Oh how badly he wished he could slaughter this man, but he knew that would bring nothing good. 

The man seemed to be entertained by the reaction he received from the other. So much so, that he spoke once more. 

"It's been years that I've seen her. I do hope she's doing well" 

It would do no one no good if he were to snap at this creep at this moment, so he swallowed down his anger and turned back to the front as much as it hurt him. 

"She's fine" Was all he could say before he angrily opened the door and walked out of the home office. 

The black hair man chuckled; no way would that boy dare attack him with so much on the line. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carefully, juggling both bags in one hand was a lot harder than what his wife made it look. He unlocked the door to the small apartment that was dimly lit by the lightbulb that hung beside the entrance. Everything inside was quiet aside from the usual sound of the refrigerator and its low humming sound. His nose quickly picking up a delicious smell as he walked further into the apartment.

Yes, their small apartment was something that most would not be proud of living in, but it was cozy enough for the young couple. After they graduated high school they managed to save a little money from both their jobs to purchase this "little piece of heaven" as they would say sometimes. A little later into their purchase they finally married...and that's when things took a turn for the worse. 

You see, the white-haired teen came from quite the privileged family- sort of your typical one that isn't very in tune with family values per se. His family was too absorbed in the family business that they rarely had time to even mutter a "good morning" to one another. 

Now you must be asking, what kind of family business did they partake in? Well, this family was known for its elite ability in the assassin business. They were the best of the best. Their skills were so hard to rival that others in similar businesses didn't dare challenge them in any way. 

Of course, to the young master of the Zoldyck's, he had grown tired of this lifestyle. As they say, "Even though the cage is of gold it doesn't stop it from being a prison". His young heart yearned to know what laid outside the huge gates that surrounded their "home". Upon seizing the opportunity he ran like a madman from his home to search what he felt was lacking in his life. 

And that's how he came to find the most wonderful person that would turn his world upside down. Gon. Yeah, an odd name for a girl but it seemed to work for her. She was this bright ray of sunshine that could captivate anyone with her adorable smile and fighting spirit to continue moving forward even when things go bad. Her personality seemed to compare to that of a puppy, a playful one at that. Sometimes he wondered if in another life Gon was a puppy. 

Though it wasn't just Gon who made his life a little brighter- nope, there were still two other goofs who seemed to brighten his life up too. Leorio and Kurapika. 

Leorio was a glassing-wearing goof that at times could be perverted, but don't let that trait stop you from giving him a chance. He was deep down a pretty serious guy in the right moments who didn't like those who looked down on him. His ambition was to become a doctor to help those who couldn't afford medical attention. And to tell you the truth, he admired him for his fighting will. As of currently, Leorio was in his second year of medical school and things were looking as bright as ever for him. 

Now Kurapika is a tough one to explain...at least for him. The blonde teen was pretty calm and serious at times. He's probably the most rational one of the group, always double-checking his or their options before anything is settled and done. Killua and the other two liked to joke that Kurapika had a bit of a motherly trait to him, he always worried the most out of all of them. But Killua didn't mind that because with that worry he felt like his existence mattered to someone. As for his current whereabouts, Kurapike is actually an investigator in training or at least that's what Killua liked to believe. 

They really haven't seen the married couple in over a year and a half. Due to their schedules and for other private reasons...the last time that they did see them was when Killua and Gon married.

Anyways, back to what he had previously pointed out of why their beautiful relationship took a turn for the worse after they got married. Well, when Killua's family found out about their marriage they threaten him, they said if he didn't leave Gon and return back home, they would cut off all financial help that went into helping him to get into his choice of university- plus any other money-wise help that they gave him. 

This hit him like a blow to the gut because he counted on their money to get into university and to sustain him until he was able to financially sustain himself with a job that actually brought in profit. Of course, he had a job then that was a little helpful but it wasn't enough for him to provide for him and Gon.  
So yes, he was caught between officially returning home or staying with Gon with the possibility of not being able to provide for her as he had wished to do so. 

He will never understand why he stressed over it so much. Gon was far more important than any amount of money. If being with Gon meant that he would have to work twice as hard then he didn't mind it because at the end of the day Gon will be the one waiting for him at home. So he respectfully told his father and mother to back off, that he had chosen his life. He will work hard to have what he wants. Eventually, Gon caught on to what was happening and just as he had imagined it- she hugged him and told him that she would put in just as much effort as he would be putting in. 

So, unfortunately, neither he nor Gon was able to go off to university as they had planned, but that didn't stop them from making the best of their relationship and what they currently had. 

Though as time passed, Killua's job as a package handler was dwindling and it wasn't bringing as much money in so he had to look for other ways to survive. Yes, he got back into the profession that he had vowed to never return to, but sometimes things happen that make a person look for different solutions. Working for the slicked hair, Kuroro, he was able to afford many things for himself and Gon. Especially for Gon. 

Oh, his beautiful Gon. How he wished that what was happening to Gon could be fixed with a wave of a hand. 

Back to the present, Killua walked into their small kitchen and was surprised to see a small meal sitting out for him. So that was the delicious smell that drifted through the house. He set the bags on the counter and walked over to the table. 

'Oh Gon' He sadly thought, lightly ghosting his right hand over the wrapped plates. 

Killua pulled back and turned on his heels. There were more pressing matters to see to first before he even thought about eating. 

He quietly walked into the hall towards the room he shared with Gon. Slowly pushing in the half-closed door, he spotted his wife calmly sleeping under the covers. His steps were light as he walked further into the room towards the bed. 

His eyes noticed the small tray that sat on the small nightstand. The tray contained several white bottles of different sizes that had names he wouldn't dare try to read because of their difficulty, but oh how he knew very well what they were for. 

As alert as ever; Gon slowly awoke to see him standing at their bedside. 

"Killu..." She murmured, slowly sitting up much to Killua's dislike. 

"Hey, are you sure you should be sitting up?" He asked, sitting down on the bed."You recently took this one, didn't you?" He held up one of the small bottles that he knew she used before going to bed. 

Gon thinly smiled, taking the bottle from him and putting it back on the tray."Where have you have been? I tried to call your boss but no one answered me" 

He sucked in a breath at her words. Gon didn't know about what he was doing. She wasn't aware of where all the money he had earned was coming from. It may seem unfair but he would keep it like that for as long as he could. 

"Sorry I got a bit held back at the factory. There's a lot of work to be done in this time of the month" He said, reaching over and pushing some hair over her shoulder."What did I tell you about making me food?"

She pouted and shifted her gaze a little to the side."I was tired of not moving around enough. I figured you would be hungry when you got home"

Killua chuckled."You idiot, you know what they said, that you shouldn't push yourself too much"

Gon quickly looked back at him."Well, they don't know me enough! I can't let a dingy thing like that hold me down. It'll become even worse if I just laze around!" She exclaimed with a slight annoyance. Those people didn't know what they were talking about, she's never even let a mere cough keep her from her daily tasks.

He flicked her forehead with no regret."Idiot! Stop trying to make things worse for yourself. I already told you to stay put, and that I would take care of things" 

"But I'm tired of that, Killua" Her voice lowered now as her head hung just a little further down."It gets boring here being on my own...and I can't call the others because I don't want to disturb them. I also don't want to become a burden to you"

"They're our friends, and you're truly idiot if you think that you'll become a burden to me, Gon"

"I know...but they have their own lives. I can't tell them, I just can't" She admitted, glancing at him through the few strands of hair that fell in front of her face. 

Killua knew deep down that she had a point, but he also knew that their close friends would understand and even be more support for the pair. 

Reaching over slowly, he pulled her by the back of her head towards him to the point where her chin was comfortably resting on his left shoulder."I'll respect your reasons..."

Her eyes blinked and for a moment she felt like she would cry in his hold. She knew with Killua knowing what was wrong with her that it would create even more stress for the white hair teen. That's why she tried her best to move around despite the wishes and warnings from those people.

"After all you are my adoration"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this story a chance, seeing as it's sort of a comeback into this fandom. This lovely little story of mine was inspired by a newly discovered Spanish song that I instantly fell in love with. Of course, I won't give out the name of the song just yet because it would give out too much information regarding this story. Anyways, thank you once more for checking this out. 
> 
> All kudos and comments are very apperciated~


End file.
